


Melted Dreams and Shattered Glass

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a song, Christmas Eve, Crossover, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: He couldn't remember what started it, but he knew he hated that she wasn't there. He also hoped that on a night like tonight, it wasn’t too late.





	Melted Dreams and Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders 2018. This was my second story, and the pairing I received was Pansy/Sam with Pensive for a magical item and boots for the word prompt. I based this story around Trans-Siberian Orchestra's Music Box Blues. I was at their concert yesterday afternoon, and they did this song, and it hit me right in the feels, and I knew it would be perfect for this pairing. The title comes from some of the lyrics of the song also.
> 
> Many thanks to articcat621 and Meiri for their help in making sure this made sense, because it's not easy writing angst for Christmas. Or at least not for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from either the HP or Marvel worlds. I also do not own the lyrics to Music Box Blues.

                                                       

 

Sam sat quietly, staring sightlessly toward the half-decorated Christmas tree. His glass of bourbon hung precariously in his loose grip as his mind drifted between their first Christmas together as a married couple last year and how happy they were together and the loneliness and sadness he felt this night.

It had been a week since his wife left and while he usually was a man of action, he was unsure of what to do as he didn't know where everything went wrong.

The two of them had been decorating the very tree in front of him when she had yelled that he was ruining everything and dropped one of the glass ornaments that had been her grandmother's before she stormed off into the night. He'd gone after her of course, but before he even reached the front door, he had heard the telltale sound of her Apparating away.

After standing there in shock for some unknown amount of time, he turned from the door to find her dragon-hide boots sitting on the mat waiting for her return. They were still there today.

It was when he returned to the tree where it all began that he first noticed the shattered pieces of the heirloom ornament. He’d silently grabbed a container from their kitchen before picking up the larger pieces and setting them inside. He then carefully placed as many of the smaller shards he could safely pick up inside the container also.

Two days after she disappeared, he’d sent a message to her younger sister, but she replied saying she hadn't seen her since the party for their mum's birthday in October.

She hadn't sent one of her family's house-elves to retrieve her belongings, so he was hopeful that she would return soon, but as tonight was Christmas Eve, he was beginning to think that hope might be slightly misplaced. Even so, he made sure to light the candle in the window.

The metallic click of the music starting a new song pulled his attention from the tree to the ornate wooden box sitting on the windowsill opposite the candle.

He smiled softly as he remembered the excited look on her face and the light in her eyes as she opened the box for the first time. Since it wasn’t electric, she knew she could charm it to continuously play, and with a few well-placed charms, the box was ready to go whenever either of them opened it. She’d even managed to spell the ballerina’s costume to change with each new song.

That happy memory melted away as Sam’s frown faded away.

Coming back to the present, he realised he could easily remember that scene from a year ago, but he couldn’t recall where everything had gone downhill a week ago. Oh, how he wished he had access to one of those memory viewing devices his wife had told him about because then maybe he’d be able to figure out where they went wrong and how to fix it. He sighed as he knew that as a Muggle the Pensive would never work for him. Even if he could find someone of magical blood to view his memories, he wasn’t comfortable having someone he barely knew rummaging around in his private thoughts.

* * *

She stood in the gently falling snow just on the edge of the woods that were across the street from their home. She could see the burning candle he’d lit sitting on the windowsill opposite the beautiful music box he had given her last year for their first Christmas. She could see the open door and knew that it was playing one of the many soft melodies she’d added as the ballerina turned on her pointe shoes.

Pansy sighed. She didn't know why she acted the way she did that night… well, she did _now,_ she mused as she glanced down at the small potion vial and Muggle box in her hand… but it was in the past. And because it was in the past and she was in the wrong, she knew she had to make things right between them. Her original outburst was completely uncharacteristic of her, and it tore up inside to know that she was the cause of the pain her husband was no doubt feeling right now. She was also the cause for the current distance between them.

Actually, she knew he was in pain as her sister had finally reached her the day before and told her that he had reached out to her to see if her sister knew where she’d disappeared to. After speaking with not only her mum and her little sister, she realised that she needed to return home and explain everything to Sam. He adored her just as much as she loved him, so she knew that this fight would not be the end of them. She just needed to suck it up and cross the last remaining distance and talk to him.

This moment of realisation was one of the few times where she wished she was more like her husband with his ability to share his feelings with her so freely. Pansy had always had difficulty apologising, even when she knew she was in the wrong. Standing there, snow falling around her, absentmindedly stroking her still flat abdomen through the thick layers of her winter coat, she resolved to work on being more open about her feelings with Sam. She had to if she wanted to have the future that she craved so desperately for her family.

Taking a deep breath through the scarf wrapped around her lower face, she stepped out from the shadows and quickly made her way to their front door. It was time to set things right and right her wrong. She raised her hand.

* * *

Sam nearly dropped his forgotten glass of bourbon when he jumped as a knock on the door shattered the silence. Hope bloomed in his chest as he downed the last finger of the amber liquid and set the now empty glass on the table next to him. He didn’t know why she would knock on the door instead of just coming on in, but something told him that it was his wife on the other side of the door and not someone else. Wrapping his left hand around the door handle, he took a deep breath before turning the knob.


End file.
